Learning To Breathe Again
by EnchantedxRomance
Summary: I'm not writing a summary here, because knowing myself - I'll give it all away. I will however say a few things to expect. There will be a character death - no it isn't Rory. And Luke will be there to comfort Lorelai.


**DISCLAIMER: ****I am very sad to say, that as much as I love Gilmore Girls, and I love Amy Sherman Pallidino for creating the series, I do not own the series. She does. Although if I owned the series, I probably would have created a sort of sequel, just to make other Gilmore Girls fans like me, really happy. I would like to thank my lovely beta, iloveyouidiot for beta-ing this story, and also for helping me out with the chapters that are written in third person, but Lorelai's view. If that makes any sense. Lol. Anyways. I will not put a small summary because just the tiniest hint could give things away. This is a Lorelai and Luke story, so all you Java Junkie lovers, be happy! To Christopher fans and haters: I refuse to have my reviews filled up with how much you hate Christopher. In this story, everything that happened on the show DID happen. But at a certain point after Rory went off on her campaign trail, Chris and Luke made amends and are sort of friends. If this bothers you, then don't read the story. Yes, I don't like Christopher for breaking up Lorelai and Luke. But I like him as an individual. And I like him as a friend to Lorelai. Just remember – if you hate Christopher so much that you feel the need to fill my reviews up with "Chris should die!" then don't read my story. In fact, stop reading the disclaimer and find another story. One last thing – sorry this chapter is so short. Chapter two will be longer, because it will be in Lorelai's point of view. Well, it'll be in third person, but only about her. **

**Chapter 1**

He knows how to handle this pain. He knows how to mask the pain in his eyes, and focus on other things, like Kirk pissing him off, or Taylor annoying him yet again. He's been through this pain. He clearly remembers the day that his parents died. He was in the hospital room when they had died, and when he had found out, he had been angry. He had to put on a brave face for his little sister. But the truth of the matter was that the pain was unbearable. He had nobody to help him through it. Nobody ever walked up to him and told him to go ahead and let his feelings out, while that person took care of the girl known as Liz Danes. Nobody ever told him to take a day off of work, or anything of a sort. The pain that was in his heart just sat there, for days to come. It was a pain so horrible, he wished it to go away. But that wasn't the way life worked.

Every day after his father's death, he always made himself believe that it was a dream, or that perhaps his parents had faked their deaths, because they were really super famous spies. Luckily, nobody ever knew this, and nobody ever would, because Luke Danes was not one to ever think up of such childish things. But thinking about those childish things made the pain a little easier to handle. Every day, he wished that Avery and William Danes would be brought back to life, so that he could introduce them to his wife Lorelai, and his step-daughter, Rory, and his daughter April, and his and Lorelai's unborn child. Luke knew that his parents would never come back from the dead, and over the years, he had somehow grown to accept that. The pain had been easier to handle, but was still there, hiding in the back of his mind.

One question sat in his mind unanswered that practically had nothing to do with his parents. 'What would I do if my best friends died?'It was something he had never thought about, since the day his father died. Luke was seventeen years old at the time. That particular thought had remained in his mind a week after the funeral of William Danes. He had gone to school one last time, thinking about it. Staring at his friends, wondering what he would have done if one of them had died. And then after that, Luke had turned his father's hardware store into a Diner, and took to wearing flannel shirts and backward baseball caps, thus turning into the Luke Danes we know and love. But this story isn't about Luke Danes, so nevermind the rest of the story about how Luke grew into the man we all have grown to love.

That particular unanswered question had made its way back into the back of his mind, carefully creeping to the front of his mind, one summer day. He never thought that his question would be answered ever - at least not until the day he or his old friends from high school were about eighty and in wheelchairs, losing their minds, but it somehow had. Did any of his friends die? At that particular moment, he wished that they had. He wished that he could take away his wife's pain, and make it all better. That it were him in pain, instead of her. But it wasn't. Life worked in a funny way. Not the way he wanted it to work, but nothing could be done about that.

It seemed like just the other day that Lorelai had told him that her best friend - or rather more commonly known as ex- best friend had gotten in a car accident. Not to mention, she'd been sick the past few days. None of the couch-couch-blow your nose type of sickness. But more along the lines of - I have a tumor - type of sickness. Luckily, she had been given another year or so before she'd die, but that wasn't why Lorelai had told him that the woman was in the hospital. Apparently she had been hit by a drunk driver, and was now currently in the hospital. And so from the day that Lorelai had gotten that call, she'd spent every waking hour in the hospital. She would wake up, shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, give Luke a kiss goodbye, then she would head off to the hospital. Sometimes she would even stay there over night. She'd try and be super sneaky and hide in the closet on the days that the doctor wouldn't allow her to stay. On the days she was allowed to stay, she'd fall asleep in a chair next to the bed.

Every day since Lorelai had told him about her friend being in the hospital - every one of those days, Luke had this all-too familiar feeling. A feeling as if pain were coming in his direction. As if God were trying to tell him to watch out. To be careful and spend more time with those you truly love the most because one day, they would be gone. He never shared those feelings with Lorelai, because he knew it wasn't the best thing to do, and she would get mad at him, especially considering the fact that the woman was in the hospital.

One day, as if karma were punishing him for having those thoughts, his fears were confirmed, and his whole world came crashing down.


End file.
